Past the Point of No Return
by catandmouse10
Summary: Mina begins to remember the past, but she thinks it's a dream.


A/N: This little plot bunny has been going through my head for awhile now. Parts of take place in the Silver Millennium and parts of take place before Mina becomes Sailor Venus or Sailor V. This story is basically the first memory she has about her, but she thinks it's a dream. In her past life Saior Venus is a brunette and her name is Iris. Also, Mercury is a blond and Jupiter is a redhead. Mars and Moon will remain the same. Oh and Darien is evil! This is my first Sailor Moon story, but there will be more. I promise. And please review this story. I want to know what you guys think of it. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I wish I did though! How cool would that be!

Past the Point of No Return

The rain drops hit Mina's bedroom window with a soft thud. The sound would soothe Mina into sleep that night, like a beautiful lullaby. The rain would let up in the middle of the night when Mina was fast asleep. The dark clouds disappeared and the moon lit up the night sky.

The bright, white orb shined it's light down on the blond, who was sleeping peacefully and unaware of the memory that the moon would offer her that night. The young woman would not know it was a memory though. She would just think it was her imagination and subconscious running wild. Somewhere down the road she would wish it had been just that.

The images of a war torn world filled her head. The next image was of a young woman. She had to be her age. They had the same eye color, a pretty aquamarine color. Their hair was even the same length. This girl even wore a red bow in hair like Mina did. However, the bow was a darker red. The color reminded Mina of blood for some reason.

The only major difference Mina noticed between herself and this girl is that this girl was a brunette. Her dark hair blew in the wind as the blood soaked sword at her side gleamed beside her. Her orange skirt had little tears in it as did the bow on top of her head. Dirt and blood covered her arms and legs, but she didn't seem to have scratches on her or anything. Mina wondered who's blood the girl was covered in.

Anger filled her eyes as she stared down at a white haired man on his knees. "Any last words." she spoke softly, but her voice was laced with hatred and anger. Mina wondered what this man had done. Did he cause this war? Did he hurt her? What did he do to her?

"You may have won this battle Venus, but you won't win this war." The man stared up at his executioner with a pair of lavender colored eyes. His eyes were not filled with fear and the expression didn't change as the young woman raised her sword.

"Well I guess I will see you in Hell." She brought down the sword effectively cutting off the man's head. His head hit the ground and rolled away a few feet from his body. The sickening thud of his body hitting the ground followed a few seconds later. The young woman, who the man had called Venus seemed unfazed by this as she stepped over the headless body and continued walking across the war torn world.

The girl seemed to be walking for ages when something or rather someone caught her eye. Venus ran as fast as she could to the side of another young woman dressed in a long green dress. Her red hair had pink roses in them. However, the blood that covered the petals made the color much darker. When Venus flipped her friend over a strangled cry escaped at the sight of her friend's neck, it had been cut down to the bone.

"Oh God Thora." Venus managed to get those few words out of her mouth before she burst into tears. Mina felt like she was invading someone's private moment as she watched Venus cry her heart out. This girl seemed so heartless when she killed the white haired man before, but now Mina saw a different side of Venus. This Thora girl must have been one of her closest friends.

Venus choked on a sob and looked down into Thora's vacant green eyes. "Don't worry Thora. I will avenge you." Venus began to walk away from her friend and never looked back. She dried her tears and moved forward. Mina had no doubt in her mind that Venus would get revenge for her fallen friend.

Soon she stopped walking again when her vision fell upon two more of her friends. One of the girls was a blond and wearing a beautiful dress. The other had black hair and a long, red dress on. It seemed these two girls were dead as well, they both had gapping holes in their abdomens. Venus fought back her tears as she said her goodbyes to her friends in blue and red. Mina's heart broke for the young woman. That was something she hoped she would never have to deal with in her life.

Venus got up and soldiered on. Mina wondered what the purpose of this dream was. Was she just going to walk and find her dead friends? Mina hoped there was more to it than that. Otherwise she would probably wake up crying in the morning.

At the sight of a young woman in white the dam broke. Venus didn't even attempt to hold back her tears this time. "I am so sorry Pincess. I failed you." Why was Venus calling this girl Princess? Did she protect her or something?

"I figured you would be the last one standing." Mina watched as another man approached Venus.

"Endymion," Her voice is filled with pure hatred and anger. However, another emotion fills her eyes. Mina can't quite put her finger on the emotion. It seems to be different from the other emotions Mina has seen this girl show. "How could you kill her?" She was now screaming at the dark haired young man dressed in black armor. He seemed unfazed by her outburst.

"How could you kill my general, Iris?" He sneered at her. Iris seemed unsettled, but it was only for a second. She would be able to hold her own with this guy. Mina was just happy her name was Iris and not Venus.

"Don't worry your Princess' death was quick." A small smirk fell smirk fell across his lips.

"Well sadly I won't offer you a quick death." Iris' voice was so cold as she spoke to the man in black. A humorless laugh escaped him. "I didn't think you would offer me that and who says I will be the one dying?"

"We'll see about that." Iris gripped her sword in her hand. Her grip tightened as her eyes fell upon the blood on Endymion's sword. The blood of her princess.

Iris and Endymion charged towards one another. Their swords clashed, metal against metal. Iris pulled away first and Endymion swung at her, cutting her arm. That was the first injury Iris had received in this war.

Iris winced in pain but she didn't let the injury stop her. She took a swing at Endymion and left a huge gash on his cheek. He let out a growl as he felt blood begin to run down his cheek. "I didn't know you were so good with a sword."

Iris just smirked. "There's a lot you don't know." She charged at him again and their swords clashed again. The fight would continue for awhile until Endymion saw a golden opportunity. He took it without a second thought. A moment later Iris fell to the ground. His sword was in her shoulder and she was losing blood.

She fell to the ground and hissed in pain. She knew she had lost this fight and now she was going to die. She just wished there was some way she could take him with her. He leaned over her and smirked down at her. His dark, blue eyes studied her wound. "I told you your death wouldn't be quick, Iris"

A look of desperation filled Iris' eyes. She had to take hm down with her. She moved her good arm around, searching for her sword. She found it moments later. "I think it's time for you to shut up, Endymion." With the last of her strength she shoved her sword through his neck. He fell and impaled himself on her sword, but he had died before that. She wished he could have felt it though.

She looked over at him one last time before death came for her. Her uniform disappeared and a golden dress appeared as death took her from this war torn world She had brought her princess' killer to justice. She could rest in peace now.

Mina's alarm clock blaring throughout her bedroom brought Mina back to the real world. She shut the alarm clock off and hugged her orange comforter to her body. That dream had scared the crap out of her, but it was just a dream, right? It's not like it really happened.

She shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed. It was a new day and she was not going to let this dream get to her. She got ready for school, ate a quick breakfast, and walked out her front door and into the sunshine. She took a deep breath and started walking to school.

About half way she walked past a white cat perched up on a wall. This cat who had a crescent moon on it's head watched the young woman with interest. Suddenly, the sign of Venus appeared on the girl's forehead.

"Iris" he said softly as he jumped off the wall and followed the girl. This girl was going to be in for the shock of her life once he caught up with her.


End file.
